FullMetal Alchemist Dream: Theater in Munich
by xRewrite
Summary: About a dream I had for some days ago.


I just want to say, this story is based on a dream I had for some days ago. I decided to write it down. Enjoy :)

--

It was an ordinary day in summer. Angel, Edward and Dash were going to a theater back in Munich. A little girl from a rich and famous family was playing the main role.

They went to the ship that was going to take them to Munich.

Angel and Dash went into the ship while Ed went somewhere else on the ship. Angel looked out and every worker on the ship had long and blond ponytails. They were all young men, between the age of 20 and 30. Dash was also working there though he had short, blond hair.

Suddenly, 3 or 4 of the men got shot in the shoulder.

People on the ship started to panic and screamed and shouted. Angel went farer into the ship and saw Dash and an old man. The old man was tired and sick.

''What was that good for?'' Dash shouted.

The old man had a gun beside him and Dash took it from him. The old man looked at Dash and before he could say anything, Dash punched him hard in the face. He went out.

Angel thought that it was horrible and had a thought that it actually was Dash who shot them but she didn't say anything.

''It's okay now, let's sail!'' Dash shouted to the others and the ship went away.

They were right outside Germany and Angel hadn't seen Ed since they went onboard.

'Wonder where he is…' she thought for herself.

Soon, they came to the harbor. They went of the ship and Angel met Ed and Dash and they went to a bus that would drive them to Munich.

After a long ride, they came to Munich. It was afternoon.

''The theater won't start till later, so let's split up and meet later, okay?'' Ed said.

Angel and Dash nodded and they all went to different directions.

Angel took a walk and looked around. She thought that Munich was a nice place.

It was one and a half hour before the theater would start.

Meanwhile, Ed was also taking a walk. But soon, he had a weird feeling in his right arm. He started to itch the fake skin but it just felt worser.

''Oh man'' he groaned.

Suddenly, his father, Hohenheim, came.

''Hey Edward'' he greeted.

''Oh, hey dad…argh'' he said and itched and scratched on the automail.

''What's the matter'' Hohenheim asked.

''Well, this cursed arm is just itching…or…it…mrr…just…grrr…it feels…kh… weird….ARGH!!'' Ed answered and completely freaked out on his arm.

''DAMN THIS!!'' he shouted out loud. ''Please dad, can I take the fake skin of?''

''Sure'' his dad said and helped him. ''Wonder why it started to be like that'' he said and studied the fake skin.

''HELL I KNOW!!'' Ed shouted and tried to get of the fake skin as fast as possible. They got it of and he looked at Winry's automail.

''You shouldn't curse like that, you know?'' his father said.

''Hell I care…'' Ed mumbled. ''Mmm feels so much better now.''

''What will you do now? If people see that automail?'' Hohenheim asked.

''Then they can stare at it how much s they feel too…'' Ed said and pulled down his sleeve so it would hide the automail.

''Well, people have never seen automail, only artificial limbs, they will start to wonder, maybe even suspect'' his father said.

''I will hide it okay?'' Edward snorted.

''As long as you keep sound and safe'' Hohenheim smiled and went away.

''Geez…'' Ed said. He noticed that he had lost his right glove.

''This is my day, thank you dear world!!'' He shouted.

He tried to pull down the sleeve as long as he could to hide the automail. Soon, he met Angel.

''Hi Angel'' he greeted.

''Hi Ed!'' she greeted back with a smile.

When she saw that he was holding his right arm weirdly, she went to him. She took his right arm and pulled up the sleeve.

''Hey, what the-'' he shouted.

''What happened to your fake skin'' she asked and studied his arm.

''Well I…uh…dropped it?'' he said.

''Haha sure'' she said sarcastly.

''Well, it started to feel weird so I took it of'' he said.

''Ah, ok'' she responded.

''I'm going to an inn to fix a new glove'' he said.

''Sure, see'ya later'' she said and they departed away.

Angel walked around the town. She soon found out that it was pretty boring to just walk around so she sat down on a big pipe. She yawned and started to think about alchemy. She really wanted to try it out again and clapped her hands and put them on the pipe. Nothing happened. She tried a few times without any result and sighed.

''Maybe it's just impossible in this world'' she whispered and looked up at the sky.

Then she came to think, she maybe needed a transmutation circle. Though she couldn't draw one out of memory. She saw alter Hughes standing about 20 meters from her.

'But if I and Ed come from Amestris, then there maybe is a possibility that we can perform alchemy' she thought for herself. She decided to go to the library and look for alchemy books. She went to an old pair who was taking a walk.

''Excuse me, but can you tell me where the library is?'' she asked.

The old man started to talk about the youth of today.

''Right down the street, deary'' the old woman said with at smile.

''Okay, thanks a lot!!'' Angel said and started to run to that direction.

When she was at the end of the street, she started to look for the library. She saw Dash in a house, reading a book. She went in and greeted to Dash.

''Hey there cutie'' he said.

Dash had always liked Angel since they met, though Angel didn't like him.

Ed stood in a room beside and rummaged in his bag.

''Oh so this is the inn? I thought that this was the library'' she said.

''Well, yeah, we'll sleep here'' Dash said. ''The theater will start soon, so why don't we go and by a gift to the rich little girl?''

''Uh…sure'' she responded and looked at Ed.

''You wanna come?'' she asked him

''Nah, I stay here'' he said with a smile. It looked like a sad smile.

''Okay'' Angel said.

Dash grabbed her around her waist and she didn't really like the feeling.

They went into a toy-store and Dash decided to buy some tree-figures. He was picking with them and Angel decided to look around the store. She saw a lot of dolls and pink stuff.

''Will you buy or not?'' the shop assistant said angrily.

He didn't answer and soon, he handed over money and took some of the tree-figures.

''Geez'' Angel said quietly.

They went back to the inn.

''So how did you know we were here?'' Ed asked her.

''Well, I was looking for a library…''she said.

''Let's go, the theater will start soon'' Dash interrupted.

''But aren't you going to the library?'' Ed asked. He also wanted to go there.

''Uhm…I can do it later'' Angel said.

''Okay'' Ed said and they all took their jackets and went out.


End file.
